


Pie

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Jokes, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mature Jokes/Puns/Situations, Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Batman walks in on Joker making him a pie.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Pie

[Inside the kitchen of the Joker’s latest Ha-Hacienda is the criminal mastermind. He’s dancing to an old song on vinyl while giggling and eating homemade icing. There’s no surprise on his face when he pirouettes to find a Bat in his doorway.]

**Joker** : [displays a languid smile] Morning, Batsy, Darling~

**Batman** : [glancing at the suspicious container Joker’s holding and his oven] What are you planning, Joker?

**Joker** : [allows his smile to turn into a lazy grin] O, nothing~ Just baking~

**Batman** : [narrows his eyes in warning]

[Both men start slightly at the sound of the oven’s timer beeping.]

**Joker** : O! [looks very excited; claps] It’s ready~!

[The Joker turns, which Batman observes warily, and drops open the oven door. He burns himself, to which Batman nearly facepalms, without oven mitts before using a couple of towels to help himself get the little baked treat out. It’s a pie.]

**Joker** : Clown flavored!

[Batman expresses his confusion at that with a furrowed brow but the only answer he gets is the mischievousness glint in the Joker’s too wide grin.]

**Joker** : [presenting the pie to Batman] Want to  _eat it out_?

**Batman** : [gapes as what’s really happening begins to set in]

**Joker** : It’s been  _baking_ just for you~

[The sound of raucous laughter fills the Ha-Hacienda as the Bat’s face turns red. It’s then silenced, violently, by a fist kiss  ~~and followed by the sound of pie eating~~.]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting to think I need help; I mean, Joker offering his pie for Batman to eat... (♦∕ ∕ó∕ω∕ò∕) ...


End file.
